


Taming the Chat within

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: He hated himself, the way he was treated, like meat, looked at with hunger. He looked at him with a different hunger, at night, those clawed fingers raked against his skin leaving marks that claimed him as the cats. Hot breath, soft touches of forepay before becoming more demanding. There was no better love, then self-love...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir
Kudos: 38





	Taming the Chat within

Adrien frowned as he looked around. This was his room, this was his life. But it didn’t feel real. 

“You are me,” he whispered. Chat Noir laughed, caressing the side of the model's faces. 

“I am,” Chat smiled, leaning forward and stealing a kiss from the model. Adrien closed his eyes. Years of self-loathing, of hating the body everyone praised. Under Chat’s clawed fingers, his fingers, he felt beautiful. 

It was just them, sharing kisses, touches. Alone. No one else inside this huge mansion. 

“Stop thinking,” Chat ordered, his lips ghosting across Adrien’s own. Was this wrong? Was this...what was this?

Clawed hands dragged lower, cutting away his shirt, exposing his chest and stomach. 

Was he about to let himself do this? Again, what was this?

“Focus on me model boy,” Chat whispered, falling to his knees as his tongue lapped down his throat, sucking on his Adam’s apple, before going down his chest and teasing Adrien’s perked nipples. Chat was purring as Adrien focused on his own uneven breaths. He was feeling good, under the black cat’s touches, he felt beautiful. 

Strong, sure hands teased the hem of his jeans. The black leather belt yanked away before Adrien was turned and tossed onto the bed. Chat’s weight pressed against him from behind. Adrien never said it, never voiced the small desire. 

“Strip model boy, show me that perfect body.” Chat instructed. Adrien slowly did as told, removing the torn shirt before sliding out of his pants and boxers. 

He was naked, warm, and panting as he let his ass rise in the air, his face buried against the cool of his pillow. 

He felt Chat’s cool leather hand rub against his ass cheek. Squeezing and kneading the skin before slapping the pale round ass. 

“Beg for it, beg for me to make love to this pale perfect body.” He whispered his words almost a growl. Adrien shivered as he opened his mouth to speak. Chat waited, his cat ears picking up the soft intake of breath before Adrien begged. Chat leaned down, his tongue lapping at the model’s balls, sucking them between his lips before releasing them with a soft pop. His hand slowly pumping Adrien in a teasing manner.

With the feel of hot breath against pale skin, Adrien moaned as he shifted his head, wanting to see the man who ate out his ass. 

Chat Noir pulled away, removing his tail and snapping the leather. Adrien jumped, knowing what came next as he rose his ass higher. His nails dug into his sheets as the leather connected against his skin. His cries echoed off the walls as Chat spanked him, punishing him for the photo shoot earlier. For being unable to love his shirtless pictures. 

When Chat finished, Adrien relaxed, spreading his legs and closing his eyes as Chat positioned himself. 

Being claimed by yourself felt strange, Chats cock felt bigger than his own. He moaned at the fast deep rhythm. Shivering at the tongue that lapped up and down his upper spine and shoulder blades. He wouldn’t last much longer. 

Adrien whimpered, pushing himself into Chat and begging for more. His fingers flexed, his body and balls tightened. 

“Mine,” Chat hissed, sinking his teeth into Adrien’s shoulder as cum filled the model. Adrien shuddered, his eyes blurred as he laid in a puddle of his own cum. The bedsheets would need to change. He smiled as he felt the dildo slowly pop out of his ass. He was back in reality, back in his room alone.


End file.
